


Pit Stop

by fictionalportal



Series: Femslash Advent Calendar 2017 [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: AU where everything is fine, Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Day 2 - Green BaubleChloe and Rachel stop at a gas station on their way to getting the hell out of Washington.*Each prompt for this series is inspired by an ornament on my advent calendar back home. (I swear they get more interesting than "green bauble")





	Pit Stop

Chloe liked gas stations. There was a particular charm to the cheap hot dogs, the quirky state pride merchandise, and the colorful bags of chips lined up like front row concertgoers screaming to be noticed. _But I can only take one of you home,_ Chloe thought. It was a decision that demanded her undivided--

“Chloe?”

Chloe looked up to see Rachel saunter into the snack aisle with a smirk on her face.

“Barbecue or salt and vinegar?” Chloe asked.

Rachel put on her faux therapist voice. “What’s speaking to you?”

“They’re all speaking to me,” Chloe said as her stomach growled. “Except ranch. Ranch is evil.”

“Ranch is evil,” Rachel agreed. She wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and dropped her chin on Chloe’s shoulder. “I say get them both.”

Chloe grabbed two bags of chips off of the shelf. “I know you’re sorta new to this whole criminal thing, but two bags are harder to steal than one.”

“Which is why we’re not stealing them,” Rachel retorted. “Once we start stopping at stations that sell gun’s rights bumper stickers, though, I won’t stop you.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. We shall have a veritable Christmas feast, milady.”

“Hella.”

“That’s not how they use hella down in L.A.” Rachel took the chips from Chloe and headed for the front of the store. Chloe hung back and examined a rack of souvenirs.

“Well, that’s how I use hella up in WA. Would you be mad if I spent eight dollars on a bumper sticker that says ‘Sasquatchington?’”

“I’d be mad if you didn’t buy that,” Rachel said, stopping in front of a display of seasonal chocolate. She picked up a handful of Reese’s peanut butter cups in the shape of Christmas trees.

Chloe followed up to the cashier and examined their haul: six snack-size cheeses, five bottled waters, four Reese’s trees, three packs of smokes, two bags of chips--

 _And a partridge in a pear tree,_ Chloe thought.

The cashier scanned and bagged the items faster than Chloe had ever seen a gas station employee move.

“That’ll be $42.17,” the cashier said monotonously.

Rachel handed him $45 and he fumbled as he fished coins out of the register. “Keep the change,” she said with a smile and a wink as she snatched the bag from the counter.

“Oh, thanks,” the employee said, staring stunned at the bills in his hand.

“Merry Christmas!” Rachel called as she and Chloe left the station.

“Charming as always, but you just gave away three of our completely unearned dollars,” Chloe grumbled. She opened the rusty door to the truck and slid into the driver’s seat.

“Oh, sweet Chloe,” Rachel started as she climbed into the passenger’s side, “the student hath become the master.”

Rachel reached into the plastic bag. She pulled out a little green Christmas bauble and held it up by the ribbon. The outline of Washington state shimmered in a fine gold outline.

“Thought we could spruce up the truck. Give her a little holiday cheer,” Rachel said. “Do the honors?”

Chloe smiled and carefully tied the ornament to the rear view mirror. “Hella festive.”

“Not too sentimental?”

Chloe shrugged.

“We should start a collection.”

“Of souvenir ornaments we jack from gas stations?”

“Yes.”

Chloe started the car. The engine choked for a few seconds and then let out a relieved exhale. Chloe turned out of the station and onto the long stretch of highway. “I kinda love gas stations.” She paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not to continue with the story.

Rachel decided for her. “Do tell. I’m riveted.”

“Shut up,” Chloe joked.

“Really. I’m on the edge of my seat. Let me guess: you like to name the flies in the day-old doughnut case.”

“I--no,” Chloe said. “Fine, once. But only because I was reading Lord of the Flies at school and I took it way too literally.”

Rachel laughed. Chloe was certain that it was her favorite sound in the world.

Chloe went on. “I used to do this thing with my dad. Whenever he needed to fill up the car, he’d take me along. He let me fill up the car for the first time when I was seven.”

“So your dad got you started on cars?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah, I guess so. But the best part was when we would go inside to pay for the gas. He would always let me get junk food. I didn’t even have to ask. And we would go to the chip aisle together, and look left, and look right, and if there was nobody around we would wave to the chips.”

“What?”

“Wavy Lays,” Chloe explained.

Rachel laughed. “Weird certainly does run in the family.”

“For sure,” Chloe said, joining in the laughter. _Huh. Telling a happy story about Dad didn’t make me feel like my heart was dropped in a pit of hot tar. Merry Christmas to me._

***

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these two. Surprisingly difficult to capture their voices, especially Rachel's. The writing in the game is just AHH-MAZING.


End file.
